Springtrap's Search
by RadikinSkywalker
Summary: It had been 30 years since he last saw him. And now, memories haunt his mind of his past life with his companion, Fredbear. He knew he was still out there. Desperate to find him, Springtrap seeks out the Phantom animatronics for assistance and clues to find his dear friend. [Spring/Golden friendship and reunion]


**AN: Heya guys. So I'm working on this new fanfic along with my on-going story "Abused", however this one will be shorter compared to the other. The timeline in this story is connected or tied to my "Beginning, Until The End" story but not connected to the timeline of "First Kill, First Blood".**

 **This will also be the story where I will give appearances to the Phantom animatronics (minus BB and the Marionette because I can't bother with them) considering I don't pay much attention to them.**

 **Updates will be slower for this story as I'm focusing on completing Abused.**

* * *

 _The golden animatronic rabbit suddenly powered itself to life, taking a few moments to adjust it's surroundings before looking over to the golden bear._

 _"Who are you?" Fredbear asked as he studied the golden rabbit._

 _The golden animatronic rabbit placed it's guitar down on the wooden stage floor before glancing back at the bear in front of him. "M-My name? Are you asking for my name?" He asked, his voice box somewhat jittery._

 _Fredbear nodded and folded his arms against his chest. "I am known as Fredbear to the humans, but I believe the staff gave me another name." He paused for a bit, thinking for a moment before speaking up again. "Ray. Call me Ray for short."_

 _The golden rabbit flicked an ear and stared at the golden bear, tapping his fingers nervously. "Um... I think those humans that carried me here called me Spring Bonnie... I-I'm not really sure if they gave me another name." He replied._

 _"Spring Bonnie, huh?" Ray raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment, pondering an alternate name for the other golden animatronic. "How about Rob? Or Robert?" He suggested._

 _The golden rabbit thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. "So... Robert is my other name, then?" He asked._

 _The golden bear blinked a few times and furrowed his brows slightly. "Well, yeah if you want that to be your other name." He answered._

 _"Robert it is then." The golden animatronic rabbit murmured._

* * *

Robert's eyes snapped open and gasped sharply, blinking his silver eyes a few times until he adjusted to the darkness surrounding him within the room he resided. He heaved a sigh and ran a hand down his face before standing up. He let his joints and limbs adjust before he walked out of the dark room, his ears, the other which looked like it was cut in half flicked up to listen. Surprisingly enough, the building was quiet. Though, he assumed the humans had left already before he even woke up from his sleep, or long nap rather.

The tattered animatronic raised his muzzle and sniffed at the air, checking the scent of humans which of course, the building was smelled of through his nose. And he hated it. There wasn't any other way of repelling the humans away from the building which he now called it as his 'home'. Guess who would just have to live with it.

However, he did have a way of getting rid of them, though, it required him to wait for the other humans to be out of sight, leaving his victim alone. He didn't want any witnesses, but he was aware of the cameras installed all over the building after exploring. Though, the cameras seemed to be switched off at this time since the current security guard working here haven't arrived yet.

Speaking of the security guard...

A small grin crossed the tattered animatronic's face at the memory of his first kill of the previous nightguard. Needless to say, the humans found their corpse but were clueless on how they were killed. He probably assumed the humans that found the dead body were unaware of an active animatronic lurking in the building at evening, or maybe they were but thought he was harmless. Oh, how stupid and ignorant humans can be.

Walking into the arcade room which was across the area he resided, he glanced around before walking towards one of the arcade machines. He gave it a slight kick with his metallic foot and snorted. Seems like some of these weren't functioning and needed for repairment. No wonder this so-called 'horror attraction' as what those humans refer to it as isn't open to the public yet. Looks like the staff and employees are still polishing this place up before they do a grand opening.

Suddenly, a high-pitched giggle erupted within the room, making the tattered rabbit's ears perk up. "Who's there?" He called out.

Robert turned around as the giggle echoed again in the room. "Show yourself!" He snarled, narrowing his eyes. He turned around again as he felt a presence behind him, his eyes widening a little at the sight of a chicken animatronic who looked like it had been burnt, it's eyes similar to his. "Who are you?" He asked.

The burnt-looking animatronic bird giggled and primped her feathers. "Straight to the introduction I see?" She said in a slightly mocking voice.

The animatronic rabbit growled slightly at the mocking tone in the bird's voice and crossed his arms. "Introduction first, my questions will go after." He responded, trying to keep himself calm.

"You can call me Brooklyn, Brook for short. Though, the humans who claimed to have see me and my friends called me Phantom Chica." The bird replied, giggling again.

Robert blinked, his ears twitching in interest and confusion. "Wait, phantom?" He asked.

"Yup! We're just hallucinations to the humans!" Brooklyn chirped. "But to you, however... Let's just mm... We exist, in a way." She added. The bird's eyes flashed and grinned. "Oh! You should meet our boss! He loves to welcome new friends here! Though, he's not a friendly bear when you first meet him, but I'm sure you'll get along fine with him if ya get the chance to meet him! He's taken quite an interest in ya."

The animatronic rabbit's eyes widened. "W-Wait, did you say bear? Is he here?!" He asked.

The phantom bird blinked and frowned. "Oh, sorry to burst your bubble, he's not the bear you're looking for."

Robert's ears drooped a bit. "How do you know who I'm looking for?" He asked again, narrowing his eyes in slight suspicion.

Brooklyn's frowned was replaced with a small grin and giggled a bit. "We've been observing you since you first arrived here. However, we can't help you in finding your friend." She responded with a frown at the last statement.

The animatronic rabbit sighed and slumped slightly against the wall before sliding down onto the floor. "Where could he be...?" He muttered to himself.

The phantom animatronic bird walked over to Robert and knelt down beside him, placing a hand on top of his shoulder. "I'm sure you will meet him again someday. Who knows, maybe those humans may transfer him over here."

The tattered rabbit looked up. "Do you know where he could be?" He asked.

Brooklyn furrowed her brows and looked up at the ceiling for a bit before looking back down at Robert. "Not exactly sure the location but he could be somewhere in a pizzeria chain." She replied and stood up. "Anyway, I need to go, our boss will see you tomorrow night before the guard's shift." She said before vanishing into a black smoke.

Robert's ears perked up and blinked a few times as the phantom bird vanished. _Pizzeria chain...?_ He thought to himself. Looks like he had some clues to the whereabouts of his companion. And he would need to ask assistance from those Phantom animatronics for more answers.

Faint footsteps echoed and the damaged animatronic immediately knew who it belonged to. It was the current nightguard. He stood up and stopped at the doorframe of the arcade room, a huff escaping from his mouth as his silver eyes flashed.

Looks like it's time for him to get to work.


End file.
